Midnight Song
by soulXbutterfly
Summary: There's a thin line between a mortals' and an immortals' lair.


**(^_^)AUTHOR NOTES:**

Hello everyone. This is just the prologue but nonetheless I still hope it's to your liking. Please read up to the first chapter if you're not entirely convince that it's a good story and then decide if I should continue writing it or not. Thank you everyone.

Do leave comments so I'll know what you think of it.

**(=_=)DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own the characters of maid-sama but I do have full ownership of the plot. That's all and thank you.

Here goes...

**Midnight Song**

**Prologue**

**Europe **

**February 16, 2012**

**10:26 p.m.**

A young woman cried helplessly in fear. She stared wide-eye at the hideous monsters in front of her and shuddered from the sight of their protruding canines that glistened with blood.

Her eyes flew across the room, to the lifeless body of her older sister. She was gone, drained of blood and she was left alone to suffer and experience the same fate.

"Scared are we young girl?" A deep sinister voice whispered in her ear, making her froze and tremble in fright. The hideous being chuckled darkly, his green eyes gleaming with mischief. She didn't realize he had come closer that she could smell the faint scent of blood from his sinful mouth.

"Bring the two here Maki." he instructed with a devilish grin and soon, two guys were brought to the room, their emerald eyes indicating they were brothers though their hair color stood in contrast.

"Ah, come here Usui. I'm sure you are dreading for a sip." Tora said, his index finger motioning for the younger one of the two to come closer.

The one he called Usui reluctantly move towards him cautiously. He couldn't help but inhale the scent of blood that hung heavily inside the room. His green eyes focus to the crying girl and a picture of her mother flashed in his mind making him step back.

"Drink Takumi. It's your punishment for drinking blood in those packs even if it's a feast tonight"

Usui clenched his jaw and stayed still in his spot, glaring at Tora.

"Maki."

In a blink, a knife was position to the neck of the elder guy brought inside. Usui clenched his fist and in a fast movement bend down and sink his canines to the girl's neck. He ignored her cries and pleas as he felt the warm liquid soaking his fangs and he groaned in the pleasure of it but he was quick enough to used reverie on her so she wouldn't feel the pain.

Once the girl's arms fall limply on her side, satisfaction bloomed in Tora's eyes. He motioned for his men to release the elder guy. He turned to Usui who was laying the lifeless body carefully on the floor, disgust hidden by his stone-cold facade.

" That will serve as your lesson. Now, get out of here! You're banned in Miyabigaoka from now on."

The two brothers made their way out and once they were alone, Gerard grab his brothers collar and pushed him in the tree.

"What do you think you're doing?" He's English accent emphasize his words thickly.

Without a word, Usui swung his fist and punch his brother hard.

"That's none of your business." He walked away and disappeared in the shadows.

Gerard stared at him in confusion. His brother was strong. Why couldn't he fight?

Morris came quickly as he had expected. "Are we really going back to America?" He asked.

"Yes, for the meantime at least."

**Maid Latte**

**10;26 P.M.**

The night was silent and eerie in a way as the trees cast ghastly shadows in the moonlight. The air was sultry and unusually warm. It was a night for darkness to reign. A young man step out of the shadow and walk casually towards an old mansion in the middle of the woods. The old rusty gates opened mysteriously once the man stopped in front of them. The moonlight shone a silvery light in the path he was walking on. The double doors of the mansion opened with a creak and dust swirled in the silvery light. He stopped momentarily and glanced back at the woods, he's emerald eyes flashing dangerously like a predator in the dark. The wind blew and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. The door of the mansion slammed close and flocks of birds flew away from the grim shadows. The atmosphere became dreadful. Suddenly the mansion's window lightened up with a soft yellow glow, and the young man from before peered outside with a nonchalant expression on his handsome face. He ascended the creaky stairs and stopped dead in his tracks when his candle light illuminated a human girl sleeping in his bed. His fangs quickly came out at her wonderful scent and his stomach rumbled. Like a predator, he walked silently towards his prey but even before he reached her at arm's length, the girl opened her eyes.

"Uh...I think I should go home now..." Misaki said rousing from her seat with an apologetic mask on.

The girls in the circle giggled at the obvious fear hidden under her calm and sweating facade. "Come on Misaki, its Halloween, telling ghost stories are a routine" Subaru explained with a polite smile on.

She froze and swallowed more than twice. Her mind was raking for an excuse to leave. "But it's getting late..I-"

"You're over reacting. Is it because you're afraid, Misaki-chan?" Honoka teased with an evil glint in her eyes.

She quickly shook her head no and meekly returned to her seat. Her knees were trembling by the time she got seated and felt a bump of the cold night air touching her skin. Her nerve endings prickled and soon, goose bumps started on her spine down to her body making her shiver in fright.

Honoka nodded her head in approval at her and looked at Satsuki, urging her to continue with the story.

"Do you still want to go with this Misaki-chan?"

Satsuki looked at her with concern, silently asking if she would be okay. She swallowed the lump in her throat and was about to say an honest no when she felt Honoka'a warning glare on her, instead she nodded and tried to smile at their manager with trembling lips.

"Okay then" Satsuki smiled back hesitantly and took one deep breath. Silence fell on them, she swore the only thing she could hear was the annoying sound of that clock as if it was counting down the last seconds before doomsday.

Before Satsuki could even begin, the kitchen's light flickered and the girls immediately huddled in a corner except from her. She stayed frozen in her seat, her eyes wide with fear. Her whole body was trembling and worst her eyes were drawn to the dark side of the cafe's kitchen. It was late, maybe a minute before midnight. Didn't everyone say that midnight is the perfect time for dark creatures to finally roam free? Her mind reeled with the idea. Her breathing turned to rag as she waited for some gruesome creature to finally step out of the shadow and bite her, or worse...kill her.

She wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't. Her co-worker's voices became distant as she became aware of the light footsteps approaching them...

_No...Oh God no..._ She prayed while her eyes stayed glue to the dark. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her blood rushed in her cheeks and her throat felt understandably dry. A list of mythical creatures popped in her head. Could it be a blood-sucking monster-one that was pale and almost skinless? Could it be a witch with a dull broom in her hand? Could it be a ghost of someone who was murdered? Beheaded? Raped?

She wanted scream and cower in fear, when she heard Aoi spoke in an irritated voice.

"Why are the lights off?"

"Aoi-chan!" Satsuki exclaimed, her hands pressed against her chest.

The others looked at him in relief and grateful smiles while Misaki stayed, rock-still, gaping in disbelief at him.

"What are you doing here? You have classes tomorrow!" Satsuki scolded though her voice stayed sweet yet frantic at the appearance of her little brother near midnight.

Misaki regarded the chief's little brother in awe as she noted her clothing as a fairy. Her dress was flowing, made of silk with a light color of pink, and a little crown adorn her fake golden mane of hair that cascaded down her back. She looks cute as usual.

"Ah, you? What the hell is that costume?" Aoi shrieked, his gaze disapproving as he looked at Misaki who was wearing a crap of pirate costume. In his own opinion, she will look good as a damsel in distress and in a gown full of laces but he wouldn't tell her that it wouldn't change her sense of fashion anyways.

"I'm supposed to be a pirate." Misaki said, checking if the accessories of her costume was in place.

"Hmph...You look like a garbage collector in that!" He said and stormed off the cafe muttering how stupid Misaki was for not wearing something girly when she definitely is female all throughout.

"Ohh...It's near midnight! I think we should all go now. I'm sorry for what Aoi-chan said Misaki-chan." Satsuki apologize with a rueful smile.

Misaki shook her head and smiled thoughtfully. "It's okay chief."

" Thank you everyone. Good work for today!"

"Hai!"

Misaki sighed wearily, fishing her cellular phone from her bag. Flipping it open, there were several text messages from her mom asking when she would go home. She quickly type a quick message saying she's near and put it back in her bag.

The moon was shining brightly above her. Everything was illuminated, except for that playground she and Suzuna used to play when they were younger. A cold breeze passed by and then she could hear the swing moving, as the sound of metal bumping against another broke the silence of the night. She could make out of the swing moving back and forth from where she was standing and felt a lump in her throat as she felt the dryness in the air. Her footsteps faltered as she caught a movement at the side of her eye. As soon as the swing started moving it quickly stilled, followed by footsteps in the grass. She gasped as a garbage can fall from its place. Her heart beat frantically in her chest as her eyes move back and forth to the footsteps then to the garbage can in her way that had spilled its contents. The foul smell of decaying thing assailed to her nostrils and she shuddered as a shiver started down her spine, making dowry hairs rise from her body.

She yelp in fear as a black cat jump out of the shadow, its emerald eyes gleaming like a predator caught eyeing it prey. She took a step backward, her heart still thumping gravely. The cat eyed her curiously then disappeared once more in the dark.

She sighed relieve it wasn't anything but when she turn back to the desserted playground, her breath hitched in her throat when she saw a green-eyed man, standing casually beside the swing, eyeing her with dark interest.

Her eyes met his and then he was gone, leaving the same cold breeze playing with her hair.

Misaki shook her head. She was trembling with fear. She walked briskly, glad once she could see their house. Once there, she quickly go inside and lock the door behind her. She had this feeling that she was being watched and it made her tremble so much.

"Onii-san?" Suzuna's voice successfully made her jump in surprise. She quickly masked it with a nervous laugh.

"Ah Suzuna, don't frighten me like that!"

"Hmmm...Is the strange news making you jumpy too?"

Misaki looked at her in confusion.

"News?"

"Hai, just five minutes ago, the news said that a girl died near the old playground where we used to play. It was a tragic death. They said she was drain of blood. The police said it might be an animal attack. Mother and I were worried about you. We're glad that you're okay."

Suzuna said but Misaki wasn't listening anymore. Her heart beat halted, and her eye widening, she thought in sheer fear.

_That could have been me._

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for reading and if you like it, come back to read for more. Thanks a lot!

Love,

**soulXbutterfly }i{**


End file.
